1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to comparatively low-rise buildings as well as medium- or high-rise buildings, and more particularly, to a multiple dwelling house in which its standard floors have the same structural floor height, wherein individual dwelling-unit spaces constructed on its respective standard floors are set to differ in structural ceiling height between adjacent upper and lower floors so as to meet a variety of needs of users.
2. Background Art
Related-art buildings such as multiple dwelling houses, office buildings or buildings used for both dwelling and office purposes (these houses and building will be hereinafter referred to generally as multiple dwelling houses) include standard floors each having the same slab-to-slab dimension. Accordingly, each of the dwelling units of such a multiple dwelling house has the same dimensions, and the ceiling height of each of the dwelling units is also set to the same dimension.
If a variation is to be given to the ceiling height of each of the dwelling units, it has been common practice to form an appropriate space between its slab and its ceiling face or between the slab and its floor face.
Accordingly, there has not yet been an idea which aims to positively realize a multiple dwelling house securing a ceiling height effectively while having different ceiling heights capable of meeting a variety of needs of users.
On the other hand, an example in which floor structural beams are formed into a flat slab structure is known as one structural form of the multiple dwelling house. The flat slab method is a method of constructing beams on the upper surface of a slab, and the reasons for which the flat slab method is adopted are mainly as follows: as shown in the related-art example of FIG. 9, the upper surfaces of beams are made flush with the layout surface of a finished floor A and a space B which is formed between each slab and the floor face of the finished floor A can be used as an underfloor storage space or a piping or wiring space for various kinds of equipment; or since beams which project downward do not exist on any ceiling face C, no stepped ceilings made of partly lowered ceilings are formed but flat ceilings can be formed during a slab constructing process.
Furthermore, during the construction of a building, the flat slab method is applied to only predetermined floors or to the entire multiple dwelling house. Accordingly, the related art does not have an idea which aims to provide a relative relationship between flat slabs and beam slabs in the way of alternately disposing slabs formed by a flat slab method and slabs formed by a beam slab method.